concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Thunders
1967 ??/?? The Reign 1975 Heartbreakers Line-Up (April 30, 1975 to June 9, 1975) *Richard Hell (vocals/bass) *Johnny Thunders (vocals/guitar) *Jerry Nolan (drums) April 30, 1975 Club 82, New York City, NY (supporting Wayne County and the Backstreet Boys, with The Demons. First Heartbreakers gig) 05/29 Coventry, Queens, NY (Heartbreakers 1st rehearsal) 05/30 Coventry, Queens, NY (Heartbreakers 1st show, opened for the Ramones) 06/03 CBGB, NYC 06/06 Coventry, Queens, NY 06/07 Coventry, Queens, NY 06/25 CBGB, NYC 07/04 CBGB, NYC (Walter's first show) 07/07 CBGB, NYC (Live At Mother's CD) 07/23 Max's Kansas City, NYC 07/25 CBGB, NYC 07/26 CBGB, NYC (Shirts/Stagger Lee/Mad Brook) 08/15-17 CBGB, NYC 09/07 CBGB, NYC 10/31 Club 82, NYC 11/14 Mother's, NYC 11/16 Mother's, NYC 11/30 CBGB, NYC 11/31 CBGB, NYC 12/12 CBGB, NYC 12/28 Mother's, NYC 12/31 The Sea Of Clouds Club (Wayne County DJ New Year's Eve Champagne Party - The Heartbreakers & The Ramones) 1976 01/02 CBGB, NYC 01/23 SBS Studios 01/30-2/1 CBGB'S 02/24 CBGB, NYC 02/26 CBGB, NYC 03/17 CBGB, NYC 04/11-15 Max's Kansas City, NYC (Easter Rock Fest) 04/18-22 Max's Kansas City, NYC (Easter Rock Fest) 04/23 CBGB's (Movie - "The Blank Generation") 05/14 The Rat, Boston MA 05/30 Manhattan Center (NY Rock Party - August/W.Lure/Blondie/J.Nolan/W.County & Back Street Boys/The Planets/Jackie Curtis/Dee Dee Ramone/M.Ronson/M.DeVille/Suicide/Divine/Thunders/The Dolls/Tuff Darts/R. Hell/C.Vanilla & her Station Island Band/I.Hunter/April Lawton Band/Holly Woodlawn) 05/31 Max's Kansas City, NYC ("David & Sylvain band" w/ Johnny) 06/15 Billy Rath joined 06/23 Max's Kansas City, NYC (Blondie) 07/23 Max's Kansas City, NYC (first Billy Rath gig - reviewed by Nancy Spungeon in NY Rocker) 07/24 Max's Kansas City, NYC 08/06 The Rat, Boston MA 08/07 The Rat, Boston MA 10/24 Max's Kansas City, NYC 11/16 Mother's, NYC (Blondie) The Anarchy Tour - with The Clash, The Sex Pistols, The Damned 12/03 Norwich Poly, UK - cancelled (moved to another venue?) 12/04 Kings Hall, Derby - cancelled 12/05 Newcastle City Hall - cancelled 12/06 Polytechnic, Leeds (Sex Pistols/Clash/Damned) 12/07 Bournemouth Village Bowl - cancelled (moved to Sheffield w/ Pistols/Clash) 12/09 Electric Circus, Manchester (Pistols/Clash/Buzzcocks) 12/10 Charlton Theatre Preston - cancelled 12/10 Lancaster Uni re-arranged - also cancelled 12/11 Liverpool Stadium - cancelled 12/13 Colston Hall, Bristol - cancelled (moved to Hope & Anchor, London - 'Breakers only) 12/14 Top Rank, Cardiff - cancelled/switched 12/14 Castle Cinema, Caerphilly, Wales (Pistols/Clash) 12/14 Park Hotel, Cardiff, Wales (impromptu set) 12/15 Apollo, Glasgow - cancelled 12/15 Roxy, London, UK (Generation X) 12/16 Caird Hall, Dundee - cancelled 12/17 City Hall, Sheffield - cancelled 12/18 Kuursal, Southend - cancelled 12/19 Guildford Civic Hall - cancelled/switched 12/19 Electric Circus, Manchester (Sex Pistols/Clash/The Buzzcocks) 12/20 Birmingham Town Hall - cancelled 12/20 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes 12/21-22 Woods Leisure Centre, Plymouth (Sex Pistols/Clash/The Buzzcocks) 12/22 Torquay 400 Ballroom - cancelled/switched 1977 01/03 Dingwall's, London, ENG January 11, 1977 Roxy Club, London, ENG 01/13 Red Cow, Hammersmith, London, ENG February 13, 1977 Roxy Club, London, ENG 02/20-22 Essex Studios (16 song LAMF demo) 01/22 Rock Garden, Middlesbough, ENG (Generation X / Penetration) 02/24 Red Deer, Croydon (Siouxsie & The Banshees) 03/02 Roxy Club, London, ENG (Siouxsie & The Banshees) 03/03 Roxy Club, London, ENG (Cherry Vanilla/The Police) 03/03 Dingwall's, London, ENG 03/11 Birmingham Univ. (Cherry Vanilla) 03/15 Speakeasy, London, ENG (3 song DTK outtake) 03/28 Marquee, London, ENG (recorded live?) 03/31 Dingwall's, London, ENG 04/01 Dingwall's, London, ENG 05/07 Erics, Liverpool, ENG 05/11 King Alfred's College, Winchester, ENG 05/12 Rebecca's, Birmingham, ENG 05/13 Parr Hall 05/19-20 The Music Machine, London, UK (Sioxsie & The Banshees / The Rings) 05/20 The Music Machine, London, ENG 05/28 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG 06/03 Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG (The Heartbreakers fingerprints are taken by Leeds police) 06/10 Royal College of Art, London, ENG (The Models) 06/13 Portsmouth Polytechnic, Portsmouth, ENG 06/16 Greyhound, Croydon, London, ENG 06/18 Portsmouth Polytechnic, UK 06/19 Plymouth Fiesta, UK 06/23 Portmouth, Polytechnic, UK 06/24 Hereford College of Education, UK 06/25 Grand Pavilion, Llandrindod Wells, UK 06/27 Top O' The World, Stafford, UK 06/30 County Ballroom, Taunton, UK 07/02 Unity Hall, Wakefield, UK 07/04 Vortex Club, London (with Buzzcocks/The Fall/ John Cooper Clarke) 07/08 Porterhouse, Retford, UK 07/09 Wolverhampton Civic, UK 07/10 Maxims, Barrow, UK 07/11 Outlook Club, Doncaster 07/12 Rock Club, Middlesbrough 07/16 California Ballroom, Dunstable 07/17(?) Chelsea Village, Bournemouth 07/22 Top Rank, Cardiff 07/23 Winter Gardens, Mavern 07/24 Top Rank, Sheffield 07/28 Top Rank, Brighton 07/29 Odeon, Canterbury 08/18 Village Gate, NYC (early & late shows) 08/19-22 Village Gate, NYC (early & late shows; w/ The Senders, Syl & Robert Gordon guests) 10/01 Polytechnic, Bristol (Jerry Nolan quit - w/Paul Cook) 10/06 Winterbaeden, Cleathorpes (w/ Paul Cook) 10/08 Essex University, Colchester (w/ Paul Cook) 10/10 Top Rank, Southampton (Jerry Nolan re-join) 10/11 Top Rank (Siouxsie & The Banshees / The Models) 10/13 Town Hall, Middlesborough (Siouxsie & The Banshees / The Models / The Killjoys) 10/14 Clouds, Edinburgh (Siouxsie & The Banshees / The Models / The Killjoys) 10/15 University, Manchester (The Models / The Killjoys) 10/17 University, Manchester (Siouxsie & The Banshees / The Models / The Killjoys) ? 10/17 Top O' The World, Stafford, UK 10/18 Top Rank, Cardiff (Siouxsie & The Banshees / The Models / The Killjoys) 10/20 Rainbow Theatre, London (Siouxsie & The Banshees / The Models) 10/21 Polytechnic, Leeds (The Killjoys) 10/22 Pavillion, Bath (The Killjoys) 10/23 Tiffanys, Shrewsbury (Slaughter & The Dogs/The Models) 10/25 Barbarella's, Birmingham (Slaughter & The Dogs/The Models) 10/26 Eric's, Liverpool (Siouxsie & The Banshees/The Models/The Killjoys) 10/27 Locano, Coventry (Siouxsie & The Banshees/The Models/The Killjoys) 10/29 University, Newcastle 10/30 City Hall, Glasgow (The Models) 10/31 Tiffanys, Eginburgh (The Models) 11/21 Vortex (w/ Terry Chimes) (The Depressions/Siouxsie & The Banshees/Spizz 77/Mean Street) 11/22 Vortex (Penetration) 11/25 Amsterdam, NED 11/26 Arnhem, NED 12/08 Bataclan, Paris, FRA (Viva La Revolution CD) 12/09 Electric Circus, Manchester, UK 12/13 Riverside Studios ??/?? Roxy, London 1978 01/13 Max's Kansas City, NYC (W.Lure, Syl, B.Rath, L.Crystal, D.Johansen, P.Marcade, R.Lure, J.Cafasso, I.Julian) 02/12 Speakeasy, London, UK 02/17-18 Speakeasy, London, UK (JT & The Living Dead) 03/04 Gibus Club, Paris, FRA (JT & The Living Dead) 03/11 Speakeasy, London, UK 03/18 Speakeasy, London, UK 03/25 Speakeasy, London, UK (JT & The Living Dead) 04/03 Englanders, NJ 04/08 Max's Kansas City, NYC (JT & The Senders) 04/10 Max's Kansas City, NYC (JT & The Senders) 04/22 Speakeasy, London, UK 05/03 "The Idols" Max's Kansas City, NYC 05/06 CBGB, NYC (Dead Boys with Jerry Nolan) 07/5-6 Max's Kansas City, NYC 07/11 Max's Kansas City, NYC (NY Punk Pioneers show) 07/21 Bottom Line, NYC (David Johansen Group - JT on two songs) 07/24 Max's Kansas City, NYC (JT & The Senders) 08/3-5 Max's Kansas City, NYC 09/11 Max's Kansas City, NYC 09/16 Max's Kansas City, NYC 09/18 Max's Kansas City, NYC 09/19-20 Mabuhay Gardens, San Francisco CA 09/22-23 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles CA 10/06 "The Idols w/Chris Spedding" Max's Kansas City 10/09 Lyceum, London (Johnny Thunders' Allstars) 10/12 Lyceum, London (Johnny Thunders' All-Stars: Peter Perrett/Mike Kellie/Steve Marriott/Paul Cook/Steve Jones/John Earl/Patti Palladin; Strangeways opened) 10/26-28 Max's Kansas City, NYC (billed as "The Senders with Johnny Thunders) 11/06 "JT with Blondie" Walnut Street Theatre PA 11/07 Max's Kansas City, NYC "Rolling Stones Tribute" w/ Richard Lloyd (Cocksucker Blues/The Last Time) 11/12 Palladium, NYC (Blondie/Mitch Ryder) 11/17 Max's Kansas City, NYC (Johnny, Walter, Billy & Tony Machine on drums) 11/18 Max's Kansas City, NYC 12/06 Walnut Theatre, Philadelphia PA (Blondie) 1979 02/06 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 02/08 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Tony Machine on drums, w/Lenny Kaye, Chris Spedding) 02/09 The Idols - Acklam Hall, London 02/10 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Tony Machine on drums, w/David Johansen) 02/14 Studio 10, New York City, NY (The Senders/The Idols - 5 songs) 02/15 The Idols - Windsor Castle, London 03/15 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (The Delinquents, Rath/Nolan/Dior) 04/03 Englanders, NJ 04/4-5 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 04/21 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (The Delinquents) 04/27-28 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 05/25 The Last Hurrah's, New York City, NY "The Heartbreakers" 06/1-2 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY "The Heartbreakers" 06/?? Gang War Demo 06/15 or 16 Bookie's, Detroit, MI 07/04 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 07/06 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 08/2-4 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY "The Heartbreakers" 08/10 Huey's, Chicago, IL Gang War (w/ Kramer/Ron Cook/Nolan) 08/11 Huey's, Chicago, IL Gang War (w/ Jerry Nolan) 09/04 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 09/06 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 09/14-15 Larry's Hideaway, Toronto, ON Gang War (Wayne/Ron Cooke/J. Morgan) 09/30 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ (Gang War) 10/?? Gang War Demo November ?, 1979 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (DTK2 show) November 6, 1979 Schoolkids Records, Ann Arbor, MI (Gang War in store appearance) November 6, 1979 Star Bar, Ann Arbor, MI (Gang War) November 26, 1979 Oxford Ale House, New Haven, CT (Gang War) November 27, 1979 Mudd Club, New York City, NY (Gang War) November 30, 1979 Hot Club, Philadelphia, PA (Gang War) 12/?? Great American Music Hall CT Gang War 12/?? Zappa's, Brooklyn, NY Gang War 12/01 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ Gang War 12/02 Dover, Showplace, NJ Gang War 12/03 Hot Club, Philadelphia, PA Gang War 12/08 Rock City, Montreal, QC Gang War (FM broadcast) 12/12 Armenian Hall, New York City, NY Gang War 12/18 Armenian Hall, New York City, NY Gang War 12/26 4th St Saloon, Bethlehem, PA Gang War 12/28 Heat, New York City, NY Gang War (Iggy on last song) 1980 January ?, 1980 Ritz, New York City, NY (with the Lenny Kaye Band) January 22, 1980 Second Chance, Ann Arbor MI (Gang War) (supported by Cult Heroes) January 25, 1980 Bookies, Detroit, MI (Gang War) February 9, 1980 VFW Hall, Ann Arbor, MI (Gang War) February 15-16, 1980 Horseshoe, Toronto, ON (Gang War) (supported by ZR04) 02/29 Left Hand Frank & the Rock All Stars (Left Hand Frank with a downtown rock rhythm section: Lenny Kaye, Walter Lure, Billy Rath & Lee Krystal) 03/01 Oxford Ale House, New Haven CT 03/15-16 Heat, New York City, NY (Heartbreakers Reunion) 03/22 My Fathers Place, Roslyn, NY 04/01 Englander's Hillside, NJ 04/02 Englander's Hillside, NJ (Lee Crystal on drums) 04/10 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (2 sets - JT, Waldo, Rath, Jerry) 04/24 The 80's, New York City, NY Gang War (w/Walter & Bobby Roberts) 04/29 7th St. Entry, Minneapolis MN 05/01 Rock Garden 05/05 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 05/07 Max's Kansas City, NYC (w/ Chrissie Hynde)? 05/08 Max's Kansas City, NYC "The Heartbreakers feat. (very drunk) Chrissie Hynde" 05/15 Trax, New York City, NY (Gang War) 05/16 Oxford Ale House, New Haven CT (Gang War) 05/26 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Gang War) 06/05 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 06/07 My Fathers Place, Roslyn, NY 06/20 The Channel Club, Boston, MA (Gang War) 07/02 WBAI-FM, NYC (Thunders and John Perry) w/ Eliott Kid 07/05 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Gang War) (final W.Kramer show) 07/06 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (Johnny Thunders' So Alone Revue w/ DJ & Syl) 07/10 Club 57 07/17 Exile, Queens NY (2 sets) 07/18 Exile, Queens NY (Lenny Kaye & The Lone Wolves opened) 07/29 7th Street Entry, Minneapolis MN Gang War 07/30 Sam's, Minneapolis MN Gang War 08/01 Chicago, IL (Gang War) 08/28 The Ritz, NYC Gang War final performance (Boys Night Out w/ The Heroes, The Others, Lenny Kaye Connection, Rockats) 09/04 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 09/05 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 09/27 Heroes Squat Theater, New York City, NY 10/02 Great Gildersleeves 10/22 Rock Lounge, New York City, NY (Johnny played w/ The Fleshtones) 11/24 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (w/ DJ) 11/29 Stages (aka Metro), Chicago IL 12/10 Hamilton, Ontario, ON December 21, 1980 Silverbird, Detroit, MI (supported by Flirt & Bad Habit) December 22, 1980 Second Chance, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by The Sillies & Ragnar Kvaran) 12/23 Moon Cafe (?) 12/29 Rock City, New York City, NY (Johnny Thunders' So Alone Revue) 12/31 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY (2 sets with David Johansen Group) 1981 01/01 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 01/03 Fenders, Long Beach, Los Angeles CA (LA Guns/Faster Pussycat/Hangmen) 01/04 Roxy Theater, Hollywood CA (Jet Boy & Tender Fury) 01/21 Rock Lounge, New York City, NY "The Heartbreakers" 01/22 Mudd Club, New York City, NY (acoustic) 02/14 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 02/23 Detroit MI 02/28 Detroit MI "The Heartbreakers" 03/21 The Heroes - Max's Kansas City, NYC 04/?? Studio 171A (Richard Hell session supposedly w/ JT, inc "Hurt Me") 05/01 Zappa's, Brooklyn, NY 05/06 Gary Taylor's Rock Room, Vancouver, BC (w/ Tony Coiro and Luigi) two-night stand...but which nites?! 05/09 Keystone Berkley, San Francisco CA 05/15 Whisky A Go Go, Los Angeles CA 06/26 "The Heroes" Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY 07/03 Harpo's Jazz Club, Newport, RI (The Daughters opened) 07/07 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY "Cosa Nostra" 07/10 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY (La Cosa Nostra) 07/10 Club 57, St. Mark's Place, NYC (acoustic) 07/11 Club 57, St. Mark's Place, NYC (acoustic) 07/18 Zappa's, Brooklyn NY "The Heartbreakers" (The Fast opened) 08/14 Scorgie's, Rochester, NY 08/19 Rochester, NY 08/28 Bookies, Detroit, MI 09/?? Playroom, New York City, NY (La Cosa Nostra) 09/01 The Malibu, Lido Beach, Long Island, NY 09/19 The Malibu, Lido Beach, Long Island, NY (La Cosa Nostra) 09/25 Zappa's, NYC (a Heartbreakers show) 09/26 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY (w/ the B-Girls, The Senders) 10/10 New York 10/19-20 Zaks Rock'n'Roll Palace, Milwaukee WI "The Heartbreakers" 11/?? Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY (with W.Lure) 11/11 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 11/12 The Rat, Boston, MA "The Heartbreakers" 11/20 Jumbo's, Somerville, MA (The Daughters and Psycho opened) 11/26 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (w/ Waldo/Nolan/Luigi) 12/03 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (w/ Waldo/Nolan/Luigi) 12/10 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (w/ Waldo/Nolan/Luigi) 12/25 Old Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY (filled in for The Damned, who couldn't get visas) 1982 01/01 Club 688, Atlanta GA 01/06 Jumbos, Boston, MA 01/08 Revere Studio, Boston MA (acoustic) 01/09 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 01/23 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY (acoustic) 01/29 The Marble Bar, Baltimore, MD 02/03 WBAI-FM, New York City, NY 02/05 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 02/13 Zappa's, Brooklyn, NY 02/14 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 02/?? "Are You Living?"recorded at NYC -"Internal Possession" 03/01 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 03/04 Eastside Club, Philadelphia, PA 03/05 Fastlane, Asbury Park, NJ 03/13 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 03/22 Grands Vinterträdgård (Måndagsbörsen TV show) 03/22 Grands Vinterträdgård (Måndagsbörsen SVT), SWE 03/23 Hedbergsskolan, Sundsvall, SWE 03/24 East Side Club 03/25 Underground, Stockholm, SWE 03/26 Underground, Stockholm, SWE 04/20 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG 04/21 Hope & Anchor, London, ENG 04/22 The Venue, London, ENG (Lightning Raiders supported, Syl joined JT for the encore) 04/27 Dingwall's, London, ENG (w/ Steve New, Tony James) 04/29 Ad Lib Club, London, ENG (w/ Tony James) 04/30 Ad Lib Club, London, ENG (w/ Tony James) 05/01 Rock Garden, London, ENG (w/ Tony James) 05/13 Zig Zag Club, London, ENG (w/ Steve New, Tony James) 05/22 Warehouse, Liverpool, ENG (w/ Steve New, Tony James) 05/23 Limit Club, Sheffield, ENG 05/27 Ad Lib Club, London, ENG (cancelled) 05/28 Ad Lib Club, London, ENG (w/ Steve New, Tony James) 05/29 Ad Lib Club, London, ENG (w/ Steve New, Tony James) June ?, 1982 "Guys 'N' Dolls," Channel Club, Boston MA (w/ Waldo/S.Jones/B.Rogers) June 3, 1982 Marquee, London, ENG (with Steve New & Tony James) June 4, 1982 Facade, Göteborg, SWE (Johnny's too wasted to play - w/ Steve New, Tony James) June 5, 1982 Folkets Hus, Linkoping, SWE (cancelled) June 8, 1982 Uppsala, SWE (cancelled) June 9, 1982 Kamraspalatset, Stockholm, SWE (cancelled) June 10, 1982 Karlskrona, SWE (cancelled) June 19?, 1982 Wickham Studio, London, ENG (demos - Sad Vacation, Give Me More, Ten Commandments Of Love) 07/05 New Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY (w/ Steve Jones) 07/06 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 07/15 Irving Plaza, New York City, NY 07/24 "Guys 'N' Dolls" appearance, Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY 08/06 Jonathan Swift's, Cambridge, MA 08/10 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY (w/ W.Kramer) 08/25 Carlton Arms Hotel, New York City, NY 08/27? Milwaukee, WI 08/27? Cod Club, Chicago, IL 09/01 Peppermint Lounge, New York City, NY (w/ S.Jones/M.Jones/T.Chimes) 09/24 Ukranian Home, New York City, NY 09/28 Studio S, Swedish TV 09/30 The Mudd Club, New York City, NY (Gringoes/Chris Spedding/Waldo/J.Nolan) 10/02 Great Gildersleeves, New York City, NY 10/08 Boston, MA 10/29 Hitsville, Passaic, NJ 11/27 Great Gildersleeves, New York City, NY 12/01 Dingwall's, London, UK (?) 12/17 Hitsville, Passaic, NJ 12/31 Great Gildersleeves, New York City, NY (w/ Waldo/Rath/B.Rogers) 1983 ??/?? Rat, Boston 01/08 CBGB, NYC (w/ Waldo/Rath/Rogers) 01/26 Living Room, Providence RI 02/04 Zappa's, Brooklyn, NY (w/ Waldo/Rath/Rogers) 02/26 Great Gildersleeves, NYC (Johnny jams w/ The Quiftones) 02/26 Great Gildersleeves, NYC (w/ Waldo/Rath/Rogers) 04/19 Gibus, Paris, FRA 04/27 Gibus, Paris, FRA 04/28 Gibus, Paris, FRA 04/29 Salle Franklin Le Havre, FRA 04/30 EXO-7, Rouen, FRA 05/10 Westside Club, Lyon, FRA 05/11 Westside Club, Lyon, FRA 05/16 Montifillter, FRA 05/18 Westside Club, Lyon, FRA 05/19 Westside Club, Lyon, FRA 06/15 Sky High Club, Malmo, SWE 06/16 Mudd Club, Gothenborg, SWE 06/17 Folkets Park, Nas, SWE 06/18 Sunnemo Folkets Park, Hagfors, SWE (Neon Leon+Hanoi Rocks) 06/19 Folkets, Södertälje kl. 13.00, SWE (Hanoi Rocks) 06/20 Kolingsborg, Stockholm, SWE 06/22 Karlshamn, SWE 06/29 Mudd Club, Gothenburg, SWE 06/29 Kungshall, Gotenborg, SWE 06/30 Swedish Radio Interview 06/30 Thundran, Karlskrona, SWE 07/07 Parkzichte, Rotterdam, HOL (w/Jerry Nolan) 07/08 Gigante, Apeldoorn, HOL 07/10 Vera Studios, Groningen, SWE 08/23 Maquee, London, UK 09/18 Paris, FRA 09/19 Le Palace, Paris, FRA (w/Richard Hell) 10/07 "Jerry Nolan Band Gildersleeves w/Walter, Buddy Bowser" 10/09 Lyceum, London, ENG 10/13 Second Chance 11/26 Living Room, Providence 12/05 Escape Club, Brighton 12/06 Dingwall's, London, UK (acoustic) 12/06 Pipeline Club, London, UK (afterhours acoustic show following Dingwall's gig) 12/21 Gibus, Paris, FRA 12/22 Gibus, Paris, FRA 12/26 Garage, Stockholm, SWE 12/27 Garage, Stockholm, SWE 1984 02/03 Gibus Club, Paris FRA Heartbreakers' reunion tour: March 19-20 - Gibus Club, Paris, FRA (The Heartbreakers re-union) March 22 - Palais, Nottingham, ENG March 23 - Hacienda, Manchester, UK 03/24 BBC Radio 1 "Saturday Live" Interview March 25 - Lyceum, London, UK (filmed for videos 'Dead Or Alive' and 'Arrested Alive' (in the 'Down To Kill' box-set), and recorded for the 'Live at the Lyceum' album.) 03/27 Lund Folkets Park (cancelled) 03/30 Hultsfred, Sweden (cancelled - no work permit) 03/31 Sunnemo Folkets Park (Flying Dutchman) (cancelled) 04/01 Greenhouse Studio 04/03 Rosella Åbo färja, SWE 04/04 Turku, FIN 04/05 Lepakko, Helsinki, FIN 04/06 Finland 04/07 Finland 04/08 Finland May 11-12, 1984 Gibus Club, Paris, FRA 05/27 The Other End/Bitter End, NYC (The Heartbreakers but where's Johnny?) 06/12 TV Studios, Madrid, ESP 06/14 Madrid 06/15 Escaminos, Madrid, Spain (TV Show "La Edad De Oro" with Sylvain) 06/16 Escaminos, Madrid, Spain 06/18 Draken, Stockholm, SWE (w/Syl, Hanoi Rocks) 06/19 Jacob Oscar, Södertälje, SWE (w/Syl) 06/21 Mirhen, Helsinki, FIN (w/Syl, Nolan) 06/22 Helsinki, Finland 06/23 Finland 06/24 Finland 06/25 Finland 06/26 Tavastia Helsinki 07/02 Wessex Studios, London, UK "mixing Lyceum tapes" with Tony James 07/08 TV Werchter Festival (Johansen/Thunders/Syl - Interview & Live) 07/13 Nas, SWE 07/14 Krokbornsparken, Hällefors, SWE 07/15 Murgronan, Visby, SWE 07/16 Glädjehuset, Stockholm, SWE 07/17 Klitterbadet, Falkengurg, SWE (Nomads) 07/18 Octagon, Göthenborg, SWE (Två set) 07/19 Kulturbolaget, Malmö, SWE 07/20 Folkparken, Hultsfred, SWE (Johnny & Dom Andra) 07/21 Badhusparken, Mariehamn, Åland (w/ Sylvain) 07/23 Club 77, Helsinki, FIN (w/ Sylvain) July 28, 1984 Vastervik, SWE August 17, 1984 Parkzicht, Rotterdam, NED August 18, 1984 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED August 20-24, 1984 Marquee, London, ENG 08/?? Greenhouse Studio 08/26 London Greyhound 08/27 Rock City, Nottingham, UK 08/28 Warehouse, Leeds, ENG 08/29 The Hacienda, Manchester, UK 08/30 London "Valley Of The Dolls" 08/31 TV Club, Dublin. IRE 09/01 McMordie Hall, Belfast, IRE 09/02 Fulham Greyhound, London, UK (w/Rath, Nolan) 09/12 Modern Museet, Stockholm 09/14 Malmo 09/15 Kalmer 09/16 Copenhagen 09/21 Pandoras Box, Rotterdam, Netherlands (Nomads, Gun Club) 09/22 De Doelen Rotterdam, NED 09/26 Gibus, Paris 09/27 Gibus, Paris September ?, 1984 Switzerland September ?, 1984 Switzerland October 11 - Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 12 - Sheffield Polytechnic (with Hanoi Rocks) October 13 - Maxwell Hall, Aylesbury, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 15 - New Ocean Ballroom, Cardiff, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 16 - The Studio, Bristol, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 17 - Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 18 - Calay Palace, Edinburgh, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 19 - Night Moves, Glassgow, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 20 - Leeds University, Leeds, UK (with Hanoi Rocks) October 21 - Leicester Caesars Ballroom (with Hanoi Rocks) October 22 - Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (with Hanoi Rocks) October 23 - Portsmouth Polytechnic, Portsmouth, ENG October 25 - Ireland? October 26 - TV Club, Dublin, IRE October 27 - McMordie Club, Belfast, NI October 29 - Tufnell Park Savoy Ballroom, London, ENG (w/ Terry Chimes/Keith Yon/Dick Trueman) (with March Violets & Three Johns) 11/02 Jönköping, SWE 11/05 Glädjehuset, Stockholm, SWE (Capital Rockers) 11/06 Folkets Hus, Strömsnäsbruk, SWE 11/07 AF, Lund 11/08 Kulturbolaget, Malmo, SWE (Hanoi Rocks) 11/09 Ritzo, Norrköping, SWE (23 Till) 11/10 Kåren, Göteborg, SWE 11/14 Spain 11/19 Italy 11/20 Italy 11/21 Italy 11/28 West Side Club, Lyon, FRA 11/29 Tours 11/30 Toulouse December 1 - Sete December 3 - Clermont December 4 - Besancon December 5 - Grenoble December 6 - Loft Strasbourg, France December 9 - Austria December 12 - Geneva 12/13 Switzerland December 14 - Munich, Formula 1 - TV show 12/15 Ruheasal, Nuremburg, Germany December 16 - Batschkapp, Frankfurt, Germany December 17 - PC 69, Bielefeld December 18 - Hamburg Markthalle December 19 - Berlin Loft December 21 - Dusseldorf, Phillipshalle, Germany (Music Convoy TV special) December 22 - Dienze Brieltoort, Belgium 1985 01/10 Radio SRS Studio, Geneva, Switzerland 01/11 Switzerland 01/12 Geneva, Switzerland 01/17 Barcelona, Spain 01/18 Valencia, 01/19 Madrid, Spain 01/20 Madrid, Spain 01/25 Green Hall, Kouchi, Japan 01/26 Dai-Hakata Hall, Fukuoka, Japan 01/27 Olive Hall, Takamatsu, Japan 01/28 Mainichi Hall, Osaka, Japan 01/29 Greatful Yukka, Nagoya, Japan 01/31 Tsubaki-House, Tokyo, Japan 02/01 Tsubaki-House, Tokyo, Japan 02/02 Crocodile, Shinjuku, Japan 02/03 Yomiuri Hall, Tokyo, Japan 02/21 The Bad Ass Mother *****rs - J.Nolan/G.Matlock/A.McCoy/S.Dior/B. Jones - Greyhound, London 02/22 (The London Cowboys - Greyhound, London) March 6 - 13th - Italy? 03/12 New Orleans 03/21 Fenders, Long Beach 04/01 Irving Plaza (with Cosa Nostra - S.Guests/Johansen/Sylvain/Kane) 04/02 Irving Plaza 04/03 Irving Plaza (w/Hell&Syl) 04/08 Irving Plaza (w/Walter) 04/13 Irving Plaza (w/Lure, Sylvain, Hell) May 5 - Escape Club, Brighton, ENG May 26 - Leatherhead, Fetcham Riverside (acoustic show) June 8 - Ad Lib, London (w/ Dogs D'Amour) June 13 - Gibus Club, Paris, FRA (solo acoustic) June 27 - Underground, Croydon, UK (Johnny Thunders and Cosa Nostra) July 1 - Derby, ENG July 2 - Coasters, Edinburgh, SCOT (cancelled) July 3 - Riverside, Newcastle, ENG July 4 - Hacienda, Manchester, ENG July 5 - Clarendon Hotel Ballroom, London (w/Bone Orchard) July 14 - Marquee, London, ENG (w/ Nasty Suicide) July 26-28 - Canada, acoustic shows July 31 - August 3 - rehearsals with Keith & T August 8 - 30 Recording 'Que Sera Sera' album 10/24 Swedish Radio Interview 11/08 LVC, Leiden 11/09 Vrije vloer, Utrecht November 10 - Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED 11/11 Nijmegen, NED 11/13 Rotterdam (cancelled) 11/14 Gronigen (cancelled) 12/11 Pustervik, Göteborg, Sweden 12/12 Kolingborg, Stockholm, Sweden ??/?? Ceasars Palace, Helsingborg, Sweden 12/13 Kulturbolaget, Malmö, Sweden 12/14 Broadway, Linköping, Sweden 12/15 Kolingsborg, Stockholm, Sweden (Sthlms Negrer+Bongo Fury) 12/17 Tampere, Finland 12/18 Turku, Finland 12/19 Tavastia, Helsinki, Finland 1986 02/13 Kennnel Club, Philadelphia (U.S. Tour) 02/14 Irving Plaza (guests/S.Sylvain, M.Monroe) 02/15 Irving Plaza 02/16 Jonathan Swifts, Cambridge 02/17 Living Room, Providence 02/19 Tralfalmadour, Buffalo 02/20 The Holiday, Toronto 02/21 Fantasy Club, Cleveland, OH 02/22 Traxx, Detroit 02/23 Exit Club, Chicago 02/25 1st Avenue, Minneapolis 02/26 Century Hall, Milwaukee, WI 02/28 Jockey Club, Newport, KY 03/01 Tweligans, Louisville 03/02 Jockey Club, Newport, Kentucky 03/03 Decade Club, Pittsburgh 03/04 The Clubhouse, Baltimore 03/05 Nine-Thirty Club, Washington DC 03/06 Rockitz, Richmond 03/07 Brewery, Raleigh 03/08 Metroplex, Atlanta 03/09 Music Row Showcase, Nashville 03/12 Jimmy's, New Orleans 03/13 Fitzgeralds, Houston 03/14 Continental, Austin, Texas 03/15 The Twilight Room, Dallas, Texas 03/18 Nino's, Tucson 03/19 Mason Jar, Phoenix, AZ 03/20 Spirit Club, San Diego 03/21 Fender's Ballroom, Long Beach 03/22 San Jaun Creek Saloon, Dana Point 03/24 The Roxy, Hollywood, LA 03/25 The Roxy, Hollywood, LA March 28 San Francisco – The Keystone 04/02 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO 04/03 Indiana 04/04 Connecticut 04/06 Maxwells, Hoboken, NJ 04/07 Lonestar Cafe, NYC 04/10 Limelight 04/13 Peppermint Lounge 05/?? Denmark Street Studio "Jimmy Kurata/Trouble Traveler" May 13, 1986 Dingwalls, London, ENG (Johnny presents his new line-up: Jerry Nolan, former Pistols' bassist Glen Matlock, who've been playing together in the London Cowboys, and Matt Kellett on guitar) June 28-July 1, 1986 Hard Rock Cafe, Stockholm, SWE 07/07 Nihon Seinenkan, Tokyo, Japan 07/08 Nihon Seinenkan, Tokyo, JPN 07/08 Sinjuku Loft, Tokyo, Japan 07/09 Silk Hall, Kyoto, Japan 07/10 Tsubaki House, Tokyo, Japan 07/12 Sinjuku Loft, Tokyo, Japan (acoustic) 08/02 Stereodome, Italy (FM) 08/03 Stereodome, Italy September 10, 1986 A two-week Australian tour starts 09/16 Le Rox, Adelaide, Australia 09/23 Tivoli, Sydney 09/?? Central Club, Melbourne, AUS 11/07 Valladolid, SPA 11/08 The End Vitoria Sala, Spain 12/12 Studio 54, Barcelona, SPA 1987 01/03 Fender's, LA January 4, 1987 Roxy, Hollywood, CA 01/06 Coach House, San Juan, CA (w/Jerry Nolan, Arthur Kane & Barry Jones) 01/09 Living Room, Providence 01/10 Trenton City Gardens, New Jersey (w/Jerry, Arthur Kane) 01/15 Revival Theatre, Philadelphia 01/16 Ritz, NY 01/17 Cameo Theatre, Miami (w/Jerry Nolan) 01/19 Santa Barbara, CA 03/24 New Moon, Paris (JT/Stiv Bators, Bad Losers & friends) 04/04 Roxy, LA 03/27 Paris (JT/Stiv Bators) 08/12-14 Världshuset, Stockholm, Sweden 10/01 Gibus, Paris 10/02 Gibus, Paris November 10 London (Or NY) – Limelight (solo acoustic; ‘In Cold Blood’ book launch) 11/16 The Ritz, NY 11/29 Bierkeller, Bristol, ENG 11/30 International II, Manchester, ENG 12/01 Astoria, Leeds, ENG 12/02 Town & Country, London, ENG (Nasty Suicide on guitar) 12/03 Riverside, Newcastle, ENG 12/04 Rooftops, Glasgow, SCOT 12/05 Planet X, Liverpool, ENG December ?, 1987 Sweden December ?, 1987 Norway December 27, 1987 Limelight, New York City, NY 1988 01/22 Electric Lady Land, Nagoya, Japan 01/23 Midou Kaikan. Osaka, Japan 01/25 Nihon Seinenkan, Tokyo, Japan 01/26 Nihon Seinenkan, Tokyo, Japan 01/29 Vivre Hall, Fukuoka, Japan 01/30 Chicken George, Koube, Japan 01/31 Big Bang, Kyoto, Japan 02/02 Besshi Hall, Sapporo, Japan 02/03 Shibuya Live Inn, Tokyo, Japan 02/06 Crocodile, Tokyo, Japan 02/07 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, Japan 03/11 Kåren, Göteborg, Sweden 05/12? Dusseldorf, Germany 05/20? Tor3 Dusseldorf, Germany 05/21 Tor3 Dusseldorf, Germany 07/15 El Mocambo, Canada 1988-07-20 Limelight 07/24 Limelight, NY 08/30 Marquee, London 08/31 Marquee, London 09/01 Limelight, London (Acoustic) 09/04 Lausanne, Switzerland 09/06 Italy 09/11 Ruhrersaal, Nuremburg, Germany (w/ The Vaynes) 09/14 Zeche, Bochum, Germany 09/16 Loft, Berlin, Germany (FM) 09/18-19 Denmark 09/?? - 10/?? Finland/Norway/Sweden 10/?? Jönköping, Sweden (oktober Kulturhuset) 10/06-08 Netherlands October 10, 1988 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (with the vaynes) 10/11-13 Spain 10/14 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 10/15-16 Spain ??/?? Rock Club, Madrid 10/?? Kulturhust, Jönköping, Sweden 10/20 Pavilion, Brighton, UK 10/21 Marquee, London 10/22 Marquee, London 10/24 Riverside, Newcastle, UK 10/25 Rooftps, Glasgow, UK 10/27 Astria, Leeds, UK 10/28 Polytechnic, Wolverhampton, UK 10/29 Junction 10, Walsall, UK 1989 01/01 Valladolid, Spain 01/17 LA 01/18 Ritz, NY 02/01 Duchess Of York, Leeds (solo acoustic) 02/02 Poly Ents, Leeds, UK (w/ The Vaynes, Love It To Death) 02/04 Polytechnic, Wolverhampton 02/05 The Venue, Cardiff 02/06 The Bier Keller, Bristol 02/07 Escape Club, Brighton 02/09 Marquee, London February 11, 1989 Rodan Club, Athens, GRE February 17, 1989 Le Pieds, Near Toulouse, FRA March 3, 1989 Zone Interdite, Fontaine, FRA March 4, 1989 Lyon-Vénissieux, FRA March 8-11, 1989 Gibus Club, Paris, FRA 03/30 Beacon Theatre, NY (Replacements) 03/31 Beacon Theatre, NY (w/ Replacements - Round & Round/Born To Lose) 04/11 Maxwells, Hoboken 04/14 Murphy`s, Law Long Beach, NJ 04/22 Nightshift Cafe, Naugatuck, Conneticut (acoustic) 04/27 Downtown, NYC 04/28 Downtown, NYC 05/26 Live Tonight, Hoboken, NJ 06/07 Continental Divide, NYC (Sylvain) 07/17? Cat Club, NY 08/04 Continental Divide, NYC "TRASH COWBOYS" August 9, 1989 Detroit, MI 08/17? Cat Club, NY 08/26-28 Circuit Caberet, Winnipeg 08/29 Calgary, Canada 09/?? Minneapolis 09/?? Madison Wis 09/05 Milwaukee, WI 09/06 Cabaret Metro, Chicago 09/08 St Andrewa Hall, Detroit 09/09 Detroit (Drunk Johnny) 09/?? Ann Arbor 09/18 "Ugly Americans" - Continental Divide, NYC 10/17 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA October 18, 1989 Bogart's, Long Beach, CA 10/20 Cactus Club, San Jose, CA 10/24 Kennel Club, San Francisco, CA 11/01 English Acid Club, LA 11/09 Ritzo, Sweden 11/24 "Ugly Americans" - Continental Divide, NYC 1990 01/17 English Acid Club, LA 02/23 Session Studios, Stiv Bators's Whores Of Babylon April 4 Paris – Odeon Du Quatorze De Juillet cinema: Premiere of ‘Mona Et Moi’. 04/07-08 Gibus Club (acoustic) 04/26- Ireland Acoustic Tour (Belfast, Water Ford, Dublin) 04/27 Belfast Art College 04/28 The New Inn, Dublin 04/28 Nighthawks, Irosh TV (Interview & Music) 05/01- UK Acoustic Tour May 1, 1989 Strathclyde University, Glasgow, SCOT (acoustic with Jamey Heath & guitarist) 05/?? The Snooker Hall(?), Wakefield 05/06 Unity Hall, Wakefield 05/10 The Klub Wiv No Name, Stevenage http://mixi.jp/view_bbs.pl?id=26711063&comm_id=2922112 05/11-13 Greece Acoustic Tour (at Athens/ Saronka) 05/18 Brussels, BEL 05/21 German Acoustic Tour (Munchen, Frankfurt, Brussels, Dortmund, Hamburg, Berlin) 05/22 Munchen Theaterfabrik, Germany 05/27 The Loft, Berlin 05/28 Ancienne, Belgium 05/29 Brussels(?) 05/30 Marquee, London 05/31 Marquee, London 05/31 TV Show"The Power Station 06/15 Fast Lane, NJ 06/?? Continental Divide, "Stiv Bators Memorial Show" 07/6-7 Apocalypse Club, Toronto (acoustic) 07/28 The Spiral, NYC 08/03 Red Spot 11/30 Marquee, N.Y.C. 12/13 The Moon Cafe, New Haven, CT December 21, 1990 Marquee, London, ENG 12/23 12/26 Gibus, Paris ムード 12/28 Gibus, Paris ??/?? Irish TV 映画 1991 http://mixi.jp/view_bbs.pl?id=26442707&comm_id=2922112 1991 January 20, 1991 Rex's, New York City, NY February 20, 1991 Rex's, New York City, NY (acoustic show with Alison Gordy & Jamey Heath) March 2, 1991 The Continental Divide, New York City, NY guests on the encore at a Waldos gig) March 9, 1991 Jazzberry's, Rochester, NY (acoustic show with Stevie Klasson & Jamey Heath) March ?, 1991 Pyramid Club, New York City, NY March 21, 1991 New Jersey (with Jamey Heath) April 2, 1991 Tokiwaza, Tokyo, JPN April 3, 1991 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Kanagawa, JPN April 4, 1991 Moda Hall, Osaka, JPN April 5, 1991 Club Quattro, Nagoya, JPN April 7, 1991 Antinock, Tokyo, JPN April 8, 1991 Muse Hall, Osaka, JPN April ?, 1991 Berlin, GER (guest guitarist for a german rocker called 'the cat') April 19, 1991 Germany (Acoustic) April 21, 1991 JT last studio session April 23, 1991 Johnny Thunders R.I.P.